The location of a customer relative to a business entity is often used as a trigger for sending advertisements and deal alerts to the customer. Geo-fencing is one manner in which this type of marketing may be performed. Geo-fencing uses a geo-fence to trigger a certain response when a device, typically, a mobile device, enters or leaves a particular area. A geo-fence may be a virtual geographic boundary or virtual perimeter. One application of geo-fencing includes pushing advertisements for a store to a customer when the mobile device of that customer is detected within a geo-fence defined as the boundary extending one mile from the store. In other applications, advertisements may be pushed to a vehicle when the vehicle is detected within the geo-fence. However, some currently available methods and systems for marketing based on geo-fencing are limited in their ability to control the types of notifications that are presented to a customer.